


A la sombra de la sierra.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Maquis/Colaboracionistas, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	A la sombra de la sierra.

**Béziers, 1931**

 

El niño corre, como alma que lleva el diablo. Tiene una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. No muy lejos de él, va su perseguidor. Le saca un par de años, y por lo tanto, un par de cabezas. Por lo demás, son la noche y el día. Entonces, pasa: el más pequeño cae de bruces en el suelo. 

—Enjolras— grita el niño mayor, moreno como él solo, acelerando para llegar cuanto antes a su lado. —¿Estás bien?—

—¡No! ¡Me has pillado!— Grantaire no puede evitar reír. El pequeño rubio tiene las rodillas ensangrentadas, pero lo único que le importa es haber perdido frente a Grantaire.

—Anda— bufa el moreno, tendiéndole la mano. —Vamos a casa de Combeferre, para que te cure eso— Enjolras acepta la mano, y Grantaire sonríe. —¿Te duele?— el rubio niega, pero hace una mueca de dolor al primer paso. El mayor no duda un segundo, y coge al chiquillo a caballito.

—¡R! ¡NO!— Protesta Enjolras, porque no soporta que Grantaire lo trate como a un niño chico, y menos cuando solo tiene dos años más que él. Pero a R le importa poco, y lleva a Enjolras así hasta la casa de Combeferre. Su amigo está leyendo, para variar, en el patio trasero de su casa. Hay bastante gente, como siempre, puesto que su padre es el médico del pueblo. Pero no es a su padre al que buscan, es a él.

—Ferre— el niño, levanta la mirada del libro, y las gafas se deslizan por su nariz. Se las coloca bien y sonríe a sus dos amigos. Pero cuando ve las rodillas de Enjolras, una sombra cruza su cara. Se levanta de golpe y se acerca a él.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?—

—Estábamos jugando al tula, y se cayó— explica R, bajando a Enjolras de su espalda. Combeferre toma su mano y lo lleva al banco donde leía él, segundos antes.

—Iba ganando, pero se me soltaron los cordones— gruñe Enjolras, y Combeferre sonríe levemente. Efectivamente, lleva los cordones de las botas sueltos.

—Grantaire, ¿Puedes traer agua y gasas? Y pídele ungüento a mi padre— pregunta Ferre, atándole los cordones a Enjolras, que está con los bracitos cruzados, y la cara arrugada. No le gusta nada perder. Y menos contra Grantaire. Este obedece, y vuelve al interior de la casa. —Te he dicho cientos de veces que tienes que atarte dos veces los cordones—

—Grantaire vino a buscarme para salir a jugar, y me vestí con prisas...—

—No es culpa mía que estuvieras en pijama todavía, a las doce del mediodía— sonríe Grantaire, desapareciendo tras la puerta. Combeferre suspira, y se queda mirando a Enjolras, hasta que R reaparece, con una cubeta de agua y gasas, que coloca junto a Combeferre. Combeferre limpia bien las heridas, y luego le echa el linimento en las rodillas.

—Listo— Sonríe ampliamente Combeferre, levantándose. No le molesta que no le hayan avisado para jugar en la calle, porque a él no le gustan esas cosas. Se cansa muy rápido. Por eso, prefiere quedarse en casa leyendo, o persiguiendo a su padre. De mayor, quiere ser médico, como él. Enjolras se levanta del banco, mirándose los pies, aún con un mohín en el rostro. Grantaire se huele lo que va a hacer, así que se prepara. Y si, acto seguido, Enjolras se lanza sobre él. Por supuesto, a R le da tiempo de echar a correr, esquivándole, y empiezan a perseguirse por el patio de Combeferre, que suspira, volviendo a sentarse en el banco, observando a sus dos amigos, y no puede evitar sonreír. ''Niños'', piensa, como si él fuera un adulto, cuando tiene ocho años, como Grantaire. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se siente más mayor, y sus amigos sienten lo mismo. Lo siguen siempre, como si el niño fuera un guía. Escuchan todo lo que dice, y se lo creen, como si él poseyera la verdad absoluta. Fuera lo que fuese que dijera Combeferre, iba a misa. El niño vuelve a su libro, pero entonces escucha el golpe, y suspira, levantando de nuevo la mirada. Efectivamente, Enjolras está otra vez en el suelo... pero eso, no es una novedad.

* * *

 

**Béziers, 1940**

 

**_El muchacho corre, como alma que lleva el diablo. Casi se cae varias veces, pero consigue mantener el equilibrio. Llega a la casa de Combeferre, más blanco que de costumbre, y llama a la puerta. Su amigo le abre, y frunce el ceño, con clara preocupación._ **

**_—¿Enjolras?—_ **

**_—Se ha rendido. El ejército se ha rendido. Los nazis han entrado, Ferre... Francia está ocupada—_ **

* * *

 

**Chaîne des Coëvrons, 1942**

 

Enjolras hace una mueca, y busca un sitio donde sentarse. Ve una caja vacía, así que le da la vuelta y se sienta en ella. Se saca una bota y le da golpes en el talón, haciendo caer un par de piedrecitas. Está algo alterado, y nervioso, y Combeferre lo nota, así que se acerca a él. Ambos están sucios, y sudados, llevan días sin lavarse, pero igual que todo el grupo. Están en mitad de la sierra, totalmente perdidos de la mano de Dios. Dos días antes, llegó un mensajero con noticias. Y no eran nada buenas. La Francia Libre había caído.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Enjolras asiente, pero a Combeferre no puede engañarlo. —Enjolras...—

—Estoy preocupado—

—Comprendo... ¿Por casa?— Enjolras asiente, y en esta ocasión, Combeferre ve sinceridad en su mirada. —Yo también lo estoy— Porque si la Francia Libre ha caído, Béziers también lo ha hecho. Y allí están sus familias. En realidad, a Enjolras, su familia poco le importa. Sólo tiene a su padre, y no se habla con él desde los doce años. A Enjolras, le preocupa Grantaire. Hace dos años que no lo ve, y aunque jamás lo reconocería, sigue dolido. —Anda, descansa—

—Tengo turno de vigía—

—Yo me encargo—

—Combeferre, no—

—Combeferre, si— en aquel momento, su amigo usa aquel tono que no deja lugar a réplicas, así que Enjolras suspira y obedece. Busca una cara amiga, y encuentra la de Feuilly. Le gusta aquel chiquillo. Es mayor que él, pero no lo aparenta. Es totalmente lampiño, y no medirá más de un metro sesenta. Su cuerpo es delgado y moreno, y su ropa le queda enorme. Siempre va acompañado de Bahorel, que, siendo igual de moreno que él, mide uno noventa, y de lampiño no tiene nada. Es prácticamente un oso. En aquel momento, el grandullón fuma, apoyado en un árbol, y la cabeza de Feuilly descansa sobre su regazo. Está a punto de acercarse a ellos, pero siente que los interrumpiría, así que decide mejor no hacerlo. Justo en aquel momento, escucha una réplica en español.

—Tú, rubiales— sonríe levemente al reconocer la voz de Courfeyrac, y se dirige hacia él. —He estado buscándote— dice, ya en francés.

—¿Por?— Como respuesta, Courfeyrac saca un poco de chocolate, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa gatuno en su pequeño rostro. —Courfeyrac, ¿No lo habrás robado de las provisiones?—

—Me lo ha dado Prouvaire, es de su parte, no le gusta; entonces, ¿Quieres o no?— Por supuesto, Enjolras no le va a decir que no a un poco de azúcar. La necesita. Así que, se sienta al lado de Courfeyrac. Su amigo comienza a parlotear, pero su cabeza está en otra parte... en otro tiempo...

* * *

 

**Béziers, 1940**

 

_**—Es un suicidio, Enjolras— protesta Grantaire. Tienes la mejillas encendidas, y está verdaderamente molesto. Pero Enjolras lo está aún más.** _

_**—¿Y? ¿En serio piensas quedarte aquí, cuando están descuartizando tu patria?—** _

_**—¿Qué demonios me importa a mi la patria? Enjolras, ¡Tienes quince años! ¡Quince! Eres un niño, joder, ¿En serio crees que vas a poder hacer algo? ¿En serio crees siquiera que la Resistencia va a querer algo de ti?—** _

_**—¡Soy tan apto para luchar como cualquier otro! Puedo cargar un arma, y con eso es más que suficiente—** _

_**—Idiota. Te van a matar, no vas a durar ni un día.. Enjolras, aquí estarás seguro—** _

_**—¿Y?— repite —Grantaire, no podemos permitir que los nazis nos quiten nuestra tierra, que nos dobleguen—** _

_**—¿Y por qué no?— El rubio no puede creer lo que está oyendo.** _

_**—¿Perdona?—** _

_**—¿Qué más da? Que nos dobleguen. Al menos así, viviremos un día más— Enjolras bufa.** _

_**—No puedes hablar en serio— Grantaire se encoge de hombros.** _

_**—¿Por qué no? ¿En serio crees que ahora eres libre? Sólo vamos a cambiar de amo, ¿Tan grave es?— El más pequeño clava sus grandes ojos azules en su amigo, con frialdad —Eres un pobre idiota, que va a terminar fusilado. ¿Crees que va a merecer la pena? Eres carne de cañón. Un cuerpo más en las cunetas. Esos ideales tuyos, serán muy bonitos, pero no van a parar balas— Enjolras no añade nada más, sino que da media vuelta y se va.** _

_**En los dos días siguientes, no ve a Grantaire. Porque no quiere ver a Grantaire. Porque su actitud le duele en el alma. Termina de recoger sus cosas, y sale por la ventana de su cuarto, para dirigirse a la catedral de Saint—Nazaire, donde ha quedado con Combeferre.** _

_**—¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre?— pregunta su amigo, nada más verle, y Enjolras niega.** _

_**—¿Y tú al tuyo?— Combeferre, por su parte, asiente. —¿Lo aprueba?—** _

_**—Estoy aquí, ¿No?— La discusión con su padre ha sido eterna, y había culminado con Combeferre saliendo de casa con un portazo. Su padre lo siguió, y ambos terminaron llorando, abrazados. Finalmente, lo había dejado ir. Porque entendía a su hijo. Entendía lo que sentía. Entendía que no podía permitir una injusticia como la que se estaba cometiendo. Y si no podía pararlo, lo que no podía consentir era dejarlo marchar estando enfadado con él. —¿Has hablado con R?— Otra negación.** _ _**—¿No piensas despedirte de él?—** _

_**—No— En el fondo, no sabe que otra cosa esperaba de Grantaire. Siempre ha sido así. Prácticamente, Enjolras y Grantaire discutian todas las semanas, con Combeferre como intermediario. El rubio pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo despotricando en contra del moreno, mientras este se limitaba a mirarlo con ternura y sonreír. Enjolras siempre había pensado que lo que ocultaba aquella sonrisa era condescendencia. Pero estaba muy equivocado.**_ _**Combeferre y Enjolras se dirigen, protegidos por la noche, hacia a las afueras del pueblo. Y en cada esquina, hasta llegar al puente que atraviesa el Orb, el rubio ve a Grantaire. Siente una opresión en el pecho, que jamás había pensado sentir. Sabe cuanto lo va a echar de menos. Por muchas veces que se ha jactado de lo poco que soporta al moreno, la realidad dista mucho de ser esa. De hecho, si no lo soportara, todo sería mucho más fácil. Camina, cabizbajo, pero en ningún momento piensa en dar marcha atrás. Quizás sus ideales no son a prueba de balas, pero son inquebrantables. Y no los va a dejar de lado por sus sentimientos hacia Grantaire, fuera cuales fuesen.** _

_**Grantaire, que conoce el plan, los ha seguido, y los observa, en la distancia, con un nudo en la garganta. Por un instante, ha estado a punto de dejarlo todo e ir tras ellos. Pero no puede. No puede. Porque sabe que aquello está abocado al fracaso. Y no puede ver morir a Enjolras. No. Prefiere pensar que sigue vivo, en algún lugar perdido de Francia, a ver vertida, con sus propios ojos, la sangre de aquel chiquillo al que ama con todo su ser.** _

* * *

 

**Chaîne des Coëvrons, 1942**

La emboscada está preparada. Llevaban preparándola semanas. Sabían, por Jehan, que es su intermediario, con el mundo real, que en un pueblo cercano había una guarnición alemana, tomando provisiones. Y que, por consiguiente, tendrían que pasar por ahí. En cuanto ven a los SS saltan sobre ellos. La batalla no dura demasiado, porque ellos conocen aquel bosque como las palmas de sus manos. Llevan meses viviendo entre aquellos árboles, ocultándose bajo la protección de la sierra. Allí, son invencibles.

—Registradles. Coged las armas y la munición. Pero no los desnudéis. Tratemosles con honor, pese a que ellos no lo habrían hecho con nosotros— ordena Enjolras, que pese a ser el más pequeño del grupo, es el que ha tomado la posición de líder. Aquellos dos años lo han endurecido. Sus facciones siguen siendo las mismas, suaves, y delicadas, pero su mirada ha cambiado. Ha visto la muerte. Ha visto amigos caer. Ha visto pueblos enteros masacrados. Ciudades fantasmas. Tiene diecisiete años, pero no es un adolescente. No es un niño. Es un hombre, con las manos manchadas con la sangre de decenas de hombres.

—¡Enjolras! Tenemos un herido— El rubio alza la mirada, en busca de la voz de Joly, pero, en ese momento, Bahorel pasa como un torbellino por su lado.

—DEJADLE. DEJADLE— Efectivamente, el que yace en el suelo es Feuilly. —Yo me encargo— dice el grandullón, apartando a Joly de mala manera, lo que sorprende a todos. Bahorel no es así.

—Bahorel, por favor, deja que lo curemos—

—¡No! Dadme las cosas y largaos. Yo me encargo— hay algo en su voz que los hace retroceder. Joly le tiende el botiquín, y todos se alejan. Enjolras frunce el ceño, mirando a Combeferre.

—¿Qué demonios le ocurre?— su amigo se encoge de hombros, pero se acerca un poco al rubio.

—Creo que no quiere que veamos a Feuilly desnudo— Enjolras frunce aún más la nariz. Ahora que lo dice, es cierto que nunca ha visto al hombrecillo desnudo. Siempre se lava alejado de los demás, y sólo cuando no hay nadie cerca.

—¿Crees que... crees que Feuilly es una chica?—

—Tiene treinta años y ni un solo pelo en la cara, Enjolras. Yo he gastado cuatro cuchillas en dos meses, Feuilly ninguna en un año y medio— El rubio mira más a su amigo, y luego dirige la mirada a lo lejos, donde Bahorel usa su cuerpo para que no se vea como cura las heridas de Feuilly.

—No tiene sentido. Hay mujeres luchando con la Resistencia. Muchas. Mira Musichetta, o Éponine. No hay necesidad de disfrazarse de hombre— Combeferre se encoge de hombros.

—Sea lo que sea, no es asunto nuestro— Enjolras asiente, porque sabe que su amigo tiene razón. Busca a Courfeyrac, y se acerca a él. El muchacho está hablando de como sus abuelos emigraron a España, y como, luego, setenta años después, él había tenido que volver a Francia, perseguido por los franquistas.

—Mis padres están en Mathausen— dice, cuando Enjolras se sienta a su lado. —Y yo estaría allí, sino fuera por este— señala a Enjolras con la nariz. Fue su patrulla la que se topó con la guarnición que lo llevaba preso, camino del campo de concentración. Sus padres no corrieron el mismo destino. El muchacho sigue parloteando, intercalando palabras en español, como hace siempre. Finalmente, sienten movimiento cerca, y ven a Feuilly acercarse a ellos, seguido de Bahorel. —Ey, amigo ¿Todo bien?— Sonríe Courfeyrac.

—Todo perfecto— responde Feuilly, sentándose cerca de ellos. Bahorel hace lo mismo, muy cerca de Feuilly, con gesto protector. El hombrecillo se destapa un poco el hombro, y enseña el trabajo de Bahorel. —Ha entrado y salido, de forma limpia. Un rasguño de nada— dice, sonriente, con cierto orgullo. —Bahorel ha hecho un trabajo magnífico—

—Siento haberme puesto así, Joly— dice el grandullón, pasando un brazo de forma protectora por encima de los hombros de Feuilly. —Siempre le he curado yo las heridas. No es que desconfíe de ti, es que no confío en nadie cuando se trata de Feuilly— el más pequeño se echa un poco sobre él, apoyándose en su pecho, y Joly asiente.

—No pasa nada, lo comprendo— dice el muchacho, sonriendo, a la vez que les tiende una petaca con whisky, que Bahorel acepta encantado, dándole un trago para luego pasarsela a Feuilly. Enjolras no puede dejar de mirarle. Las pestañas largas, los ojos verdes y profundos, la tez morena, sin ningún rastro de vello. Baja la mirada, esperando encontrar alguna de las típicas formas femeninas... pero no las hay. Y si las hay, están bien escondidas. Lo deja pasar, de todas formas ¿Qué demonios le importa a él? Sea hombre, sea mujer, es un soldado. Es su amigo.

Aquella noche, el rubio es el encargado de hacer guardia. En realidad, le toca a Feuilly. Y este quería cumplir con su deber, pero sus compañeros le han convencido de que necesita descansar. Así que, es lo que hace, dentro de la única tienda de campaña que poseen, en los brazos de Bahorel. El grandullón, aún despierto, acaricia su torso, liberado de las vendas que suelen ocultar sus pechos. Se protegen y se cuidan mutuamente. Es lo que hacen. Feuilly y Bahorel. Pase lo que pase.

Enjolras mira las estrellas, cuando de repente, Grantaire aparece en sus pensamientos. Lo hace mucho. Habitualmente, sobre todo desde que la Francia Libre cayó. No puede evitarlo. Es su amigo. Teme por él. Y lo echa de menos.

* * *

  
**Massif des Monédières, 1944**

Enjolras está cansado. Muy cansado. Llevan dos semanas huyendo, pero por mucho que adelanten, el destacamento nazi les pisa los talones. Alguien los ha vendido, y ya no hay lugar donde esconderse. Joly ha caído. Jehan ha caído. Bossuet ha caído. Los que quedan, intentan sobrevivir. Cuatro años. Cuatro años hostigando a las tropas enemigas, cuatro años ayudando a liberar presos, a liberar tierras, ayudando a los perseguidos a huir del enemigo. Y está cansado. Muy cansado.

—Enjolras— musita Feuilly, acercándose a él. Han estado toda la mañana corriendo, y ahora están ocultos en una frondosa arboleda. El moreno le tiende un poco de agua, y el rubio la acepta, encantado.

—Gracias— dice, con una sonrisa. —¿Todo bien?— Feuilly asiente.

—Estamos cansados... todos...—

—¿Crees que algún día acabará esta guerra?— el hombrecillo sonríe, con cierta tristeza.

—Lo hará... la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Veremos ese fin?— Enjolras lo mira, acariciándole el hombro.

—Algunos, quizás. Otros, no— Feuilly se levanta, con un ruidito. Cansados. Todos están cansados. Enjolras lo observa ir hacia donde está Bahorel, para sentarse, apoyado en él. Busca a Combeferre, y lo ve curando las heridas de las manos de Courfeyrac. En momentos como aquel, echa de menos a Grantaire. Hace cuatro años que no sabe de él. Quizá está muerto, en una cuneta. Quizá está en un campo de concentración. Quizá sigue en Béziers. Quizás se ha casado. Ja. Imposible. Recuerda cuando, con catorce años, lo observaba en la distancia, tontear con toda y cada una de las mozas de Béziers. Recuerda como lo rechazaban, y luego se acercaba a él, diciendo: _No me gusta insistir, pero si quisiera, las tendría a mis pies._ Echa de menos discutir con él. Echa mucho de menos discutir con él. En aquellos cuatro años, se ha encontrado pensando en aquel muchacho de ancha nariz y cuerpo desgarbado mucho más de lo que le gustaría. El hilo de sus pensamientos es roto por el sonido de un disparo.

Los han encontrado.

Enjolras corre. Los pies le pesan, pero tiene que seguir corriendo. Les lleva ventaja, pero no sabe si la suficiente. Entonces pasa. Entonces lo ve, frente a él, a unos diez metros, y sus pies se detienen solos. No puede creérselo. Es él. Es Grantaire. Y lleva un uniforme de la milicia francesa.

—¡TRAIDOR!— grita Enjolras, con toda la fuerza que le permiten sus pulmones. Grantaire levanta su arma, apuntándole. Enjolras trastabilla, pero al final logra centrarse, buscando la suya. Entonces, suena el disparo, y el rubio alza la mirada. Porque no le ha dado. Y a esa distancia, es imposible fallar. Otro disparo, y Enjolras mira a sus espaldas. Los dos SS están en el suelo. El rubio vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia Grantaire, que ha comenzado a caminar hacia él, con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?— pregunta el moreno, cuando está a su altura, y sin pensarlo tan solo un segundo, Enjolras le cruza la cara de un bofetón. —¡Ey!—

—¿Estás con los nazis? ¿Eres colaboracionista? ¿No podías luchar por mis ideales pero si por los de los alemanes? ¡Me das asco, Grantaire!- Enjolras está encendido. No puede creerse aquello. No parece ser consciente de que que R ha matado a los dos soldados que iban tras él.

—¿Eres idiota?— pregunta Grantaire, acariciándose la mejilla. —¡Llevo años buscándote! ¿No lo entiendes? No hacía ni dos semanas que os habíais ido, y ya estaba pensando en tirarme al Orb—

—¿Por qué llevas un uniforme alemán, entonces?—

—¡Porque era la única forma de encontrarte! Intenté unirme a la resistencia, pero no confiaban en mi... Así que probé con los alemanes. Necesitaba verte una vez más, Enjolras. Antes de morir. Necesitaba pedirte perdón...—

—¿Has estado cuatro años buscándome?— Grantaire asiente —¿Has estado colaborando con los nazis cuatro años solo para encontrarme— otro asentimiento. Enjolras vuelve a abofetearle. —Traidor— repite. —Has traicionado a tu tierra, a tu gente. Me das asco—

—He matado por ti—

—Has matado a tus hermanos por mi, ¿En que te honra eso?—

—También he matado alemanes— responde el moreno, señalando con su nariz tras él. Enjolras va a decir algo más, pero son interrumpidos por unos gritos en alemán. Grantaire coge su mano y echa a correr.

—¡Sé correr solo!— protesta Enjolras, mas no suelta su mano, y corre a su lado. Por un segundo, piensa que está muerto. Que le han disparado, porque aquello no puede ser cierto. Siente los dedos de Grantaire alrededor de los suyos, y vuelve a tener diez años.

El rubio tropieza.

R se detiene.

Los alemanes los rodean.

Los dos amigos, se miran. En aquella mirada, se dicen todo lo que no se han podido decir en cuatro años. Y hay una disculpa. Por parte de ambos. Enjolras escucha a los alemanes decirle algo a R, y a R responder. Al rubio le sorprende, porque no recordaba que Grantaire supiera alemán. Unos segundos después, atan a ambos, y los arrastran hasta un claro, a menos de quinientos metros.

Por el camino, Enjolras ve el cuerpo de Feuilly, abrazado al de Bahorel. Aquella imagen se clava en su retina, y le parte en dos el corazón. En el claro, están Combeferre y Courfeyrac, arrodillados, con los ojos vendados. Enjolras cierra con fuerza los ojos al escuchar la detonación, y seguido del ruido inconfudible de los cuerpos al caer. Unas manos lo agarran, arrastrándolo de nuevo. Intentan vendar sus ojos, pero él se niega. Grantaire está a su lado. Ambos están atados. Intentan obligar a Enjolras a que se arrodille, pero no lo logran. Jamás. Una vez más, mira a R.

—Vas a morir por algo en lo que no crees... Por una patria a la que no respetas—

—Voy a morir por ti, Enjolras. Eres en lo único en lo que siempre he creído— los alemanes les increpan algo, silencio, supone Enjolras, y mira hacia los soldados. El rubio, dirige una última mirada a Grantaire, y luego hacia los soldados.

—¡POR LA EUROPA LIBRE! ¡POR LA FRANCIA LIBERADA!—

Y los cánticos de los pájaros son acallados por el sonido de los disparos.

_Es el seis de junio de 1944. Los Aliados acaban de desembarcar en Normandia. Un mes después, París será liberado._


End file.
